


braids are for everyone

by riv_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair Braiding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non Binary Kenma, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riv_writes/pseuds/riv_writes
Summary: Kenma wakes up dysphoric but Hinata is there for them.When the braids were finished Hinata helped Kenma stand up,“Beautiful” Hinata whispered, “you are beautiful Kenma”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	braids are for everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Kenma uses they/he pronouns and I tried to use both evenly through the fic. 
> 
> The dysphoria is mild but if this is a trigger for you please proceed with caution.

It was early when Hinata turned over to kiss his boyfriends forehead, peppering it with light kisses. 

It was still early when Kenma responded, gently wrapping their arms around Hinata’s slim waist and lying on his chest, peace in every sense of the word.

Sun beamed through the window and hit Hinata’s face, he squealed at the sudden light and Kenma smirked before also dodging the sunlight.

But peace doesn’t always last and when Kenma and Hinata finally got up that morning, Kenma found themself struggling to hold on to it.

Kenma showered alone. They needed to be alone. He looked in the mirror then looked down and away. They knew they were valid, and the people around him truly were supportive, but that wasn’t always enough.

Kenma sat in the shower holding himself tightly. They rocked slightly, a meditative movement before getting up and wandering to the mirror once more. The reflection staring back seemed wrong but Kenma remembered the little things they used to do with Kuroo to help. 

While reaching for the eyeliner the door to the bathroom opened, Hinata stepped in,

“Kenma, breakfast” said the bounding boy, how he had this much energy so early in the morning always confused Kenma but it wasn’t quite so amusing this morning.

Hinata, seeing the crestfallen person in front of him and the half open bottle of eyeliner in their hands immediately calmed down,  
“Oh, Kenma, are you okay? You know I love you right?”

That was the last straw and Kenma sat down with his face in his hands, tears started to fall from their eyes.

Hinata sat down next to them slowly rubbing their back in round motions, life was hard but having someone there always made it better.

Hinata wiped their face slowly, kissing away the tears one by one. He then took the eyeliner from Kenma’s hands and applied it to their lashes. 

Once that was done he began combing his fingers through their hair, it was softer than it looked and silky to touch. Next Hinata braided Kenma’s hair, quiet compared to the normal non stop chittering.

When the braids were finished Hinata helped Kenma stand up,  
“Beautiful” Hinata whispered, “you are beautiful Kenma”

Kenma nodded, the smallest of smiles passed over their face,  
“Thank you, I might take you up on breakfast now”

Life wasn’t perfect but Hinata would always be there for Kenma and for now, that was enough for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I love these two. Non binary kenma is one of my favourite head cannons and I hope I did it justice one the this very short ficlet.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment! :)


End file.
